Want Some, Lose Some
by z-hard
Summary: Sirius Black telah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Apakah dia akan sanggup membayar segala kehilangannya?


Fanfic Harry Potter pertama saya tanpa Original Character. Saya tidak tahu judulnya ditulis dengan Bahasa Inggris yang benar atau tidak. Tidak usah dipikirkan, saya memang lemah soal itu.

Ini fanfic One Shot. Bacalah jika sedang ada waktu senggang :)

Penghormatan terbesar bagi yang bersedia membaca, mengomentari, mengkritik, ataupun memberi saran.

Terima kasih

Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala karakter di dalamnya adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Yang milik saya hanyalah semangat dalam membuat fanfic ini --v

- - - - -

**Want Some, Lose Some**  
By : z-hard

Jika kamu menginginkan sesuatu, maka kamu harus siap kehilangan sesuatu. Meskipun konteksnya tidak selalu sama.

- - - - -

Setiap kamu duduk di pinggir danau halaman sekolah, menengadah menatap langit biru, kamu selalu berpikir. Adakah orang seberuntung dirimu?

Kecuali keluargamu yang memang kau benci, kamu memiliki segalanya. Kamu selalu dipuja wanita karena paras wajahmu yang tampan. Kamu juga selalu meraih prestasi akademis di atas rata-rata bekat kecerdasanmu yang luar biasa. Dan kamu sesekali bisa lolos dari detensi yang dijadwalkan untukmu adalah karena kelihaianmu dalam memikirkan ide-ide cerdik, jika tidak ingin dikatakan licik.

Di atas semua itu, kamu sangat beruntung, karena sampai saat ini, kamu memiliki sahabat yang tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu selamanya.

Hidup akan menjadi seribu kali lebih indah jika semua orang menjalaninya sebagai seorang kamu. Adakah kesedihan sedikit saja dalam dirimu? Jika ditanya seperti itu, biasanya kamu akan menjawab dengan santai : tidak.

Bagimu, semua yang kamu miliki sekarang ini sudah lebih dari apa yang kamu butuhkan dari seorang pelajar. Kehidupan sekolahmu sangat menyenangkan, apalagi bagian saat kamu dan sahabat-sahabatmu mengerjai anak Slytherin dengan mantra coba-coba yang kalian temukan dalam sebuah buku tua di perpustakaan sekolah.

Terlepas dari semua kebahagiaan itu, kadang terbesit sekilas pemikiran-pemikiran yang menurutmu tidak wajar. Sebuah pertanyaan, akankah ini berlangsung selamanya?

Meskipun kamu tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin, kamu berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu. Kamu tidak ingin kehilangan semua ini. Kamu tidak punya keberanian untuk menengok masa depan. Karena kamu paham, sebuah kebahagiaan berjalan beriringan dengan sebuah malapetaka.

- - - - -

Tanpa bisa kamu cegah, satu persatu yang kamu miliki, lenyap.

Upacara kelulusan sekolah, kamu ikuti dengan duka. Menengok sekeliling, anak-anak bersorak bergembira karena masa pembelajarannya telah usai. Spontan kamu heran. Tidakkah mereka tahu apa yang akan menunggu di luar pagar perlindungan sekolah? Itu akan lebih menyiksa ketimbang harus mengerjakan setumpuk PR Transfigurasi.

Meski kamu lulus dengan nilai gemilang dan apapun cita-citamu pasti tercapai, kamu sama sekali tidak ingin mengganti kehangatan ruang rekreasi asramamu dengan bentangan dunia nyata yang riskan. Dunia nyata yang tak pernah luput diselimuti ketakutan akan ancaman Pangeran Kegelapan. Sebuah teror. Bahkan untuk ukuran seorang kamu, itu sangat mengkhawatirkan.

- - - - -

"Padfoot, aku akan menikah dengan Lily," ujar sahabatmu penuh kebahagiaan. Kamu tidak pernah melihat sahabatmu lebih bahagia daripada saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Baginya, itu adalah sebuah karunia, dapat menikahi gadis idamannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kamu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul yang kamu sendiri tidak yakin, apakah kamu mengeluarkannya atas perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi kenyataan sering kali berbanding terbalik dengan harapan.

Kamu tahu persis, bahwa kamu tidak boleh merasa kecewa saat di mana sahabatmu mengalami kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Tetapi, kamu tidak bisa menipu dirimu sendiri. Bahwa jika sahabatmu menikah, dia akan menjadi milik istrinya. Kamu akan kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahamimu sepenuhnya.

Meskipun demikian, waktu berjalan tanpa mengenal perasaan. Kamu diminta menjadi pendamping pengantin pria di hari pernikahan.

Betapa kamu menyesali perasaan kecewamu saat sahabatmu akan menikah dulu. Bahkan dia tidak pernah absen mengunjungi rumahmu bersama istrinya, berbagi cerita kehidupan barunya, terkadang bernostalgia dengan mengajakmu mampir ke sekolah. Mereka juga sering kali mengundangmu ke rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar makan malam.

Kamu membenci dirimu yang sudah meragukan sahabatmu sendiri.

- - - - -

Kelahiran putra sahabatmu disambut dengan suka cita. Tangisnya saat menjumpai dunia untuk pertama kalinya terdengar begitu kuat. Kamu yakin dia akan menjadi pemberani seperti ayahnya. Seperti kamu juga. Karena sahabatmu dan istrinya memutuskan agar kamu menjadi bapak baptisnya.

Sekali lagi kamu merasakan syukur, dan saat kamu menggendong anak baptismu untuk pertama kalinya, kamu sama sekali tidak ingin menukar kebahagiaan itu dengan apapun.

Sejak menginjak dunia di luar sekolah, baru kali ini kamu bisa menikmati kehidupan apa adanya, tak jauh berbeda dengan kehidupan yang kamu banggakan dulu. Meskipun Pangeran Kegelapan menunjukkan aksi terornya, kamu bersama sahabatmu dan penyihir hebat lainnya yang tergabung dalam Orde Phoenix, menghadapinya dengan gagah berani. Itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa, itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan.

Di saat senggang tanpa gangguan Death Eater, kamu memanfaatkannya dengan mengunjungi sahabatmu dan anak baptismu. Dia yang dinamai Harry oleh ayahnya, membalas genggaman tanganmu dengan tangannya yang gempal saat kamu menyodorkannya ke dalam boks tempatnya tidur. Harry sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan tanganmu bahkan sampai jam waktumu pulang. Kamu kemudian bercanda pada sahabatmu, mengatakan bahwa sepertinya kamu yang lebih cocok menjadi ayah Harry.

Kamu menyesal telah mengatakan itu karena detik berikutnya kamu menerima sabetan pisau dapur Lily.

Kamu pulang sambil menengadah. Sekali lagi kamu mengubur rapat-rapat perasaan khawatir jika saat 'pembayaran' tiba. Kamu tahu kebahagiaanmu saat ini sangat mahal harganya.

- - - - -

Kamu mengusulkan agar Peter yang menjadi Penjaga-Rahasia keluarga sahabatmu saat mereka dicari oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Anggapmu, siapapun tidak akan mengira bahwa anak lemah seperti Peter yang menjadi Penjaga-Rahasia. Dengan menjadikan dirimu umpan, kamu mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melindungi sahabatmu. Meskipun kamu tidak akan pernah tahu, bahwa jauh di dalam dirimu, ada sedikit rasa ragu akan itu.

Tetapi sekali lagi, kamu salah. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyadari, bahkan kamu, bahwa Peter adalah mata-mata Pangeran Kegelapan.

Dalam kepanikan luar biasa, kamu mengendarai motor-terbangmu menuju rumah sahabatmu. Dan apa yang kamu temukan di sana membuatmu bersumpah untuk mengutuk dirimu sendiri. Karenamu lah sahabatmu dan istrinya mati. Jika saja kamu bisa berpikir lebih panjang sedikit. Jika saja kamu tidak begitu ceroboh. Jika saja kamu benar-benar rela mati demi sahabatmu.

Meskipun Harry selamat, kamu sama sekali tidak bisa bersamanya lagi.

Menatap reruntuhan rumah sahabatmu, tanpa sadar kamu meneteskan air mata yang jarang—bahkan tidak pernah—kamu tunjukkan.

Dengan pandangan yang masih samar karena air mata, kamu sadar. Kamu tahu apa yang akan terjadi selangkah-dua langkah ke depan. Inilah konsekuensi atas segala kebahagiaan yang kamu nikmati.

Jika kamu menginginkan sesuatu, maka kamu harus siap kehilangan sesuatu.

Kamu telah mendapatkan segala yang kamu inginkan. Kini siapkah kamu menanggung segala kehilangannya?

FIN


End file.
